O my gosh
by Loopy Luna Lovegood
Summary: A.U. When Harry Potter’s, relatives throw him out to the streets, when he was ONLY 2 years old. He has a long time to find out how to take care of him-self. But will the finding of his God-father change the whole way of his living? I know bad summary bu
1. Default Chapter

Title: O MY GOSH! (Yes crappy title)  
  
Summary: A.U. When Harry Potter's, relatives throw him out to the streets, when he was ONLY 2 years old. He has a long time to find out how to take car of him- self. But will the finding of his God-father change the whole way of his living? PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter J.K does. So THERE! I don't own anything except for the plot. Thanks ( don't sue!!!  
  
Little Harry Potter, came trotting down the dark, creepy alley way, looking alert as ever. When all of a sudden he was swept into a headlock by what looked to be a 12 or 13 year-old boy, with short, gold hair with the ends spiked and frosted like the color of snow.  
  
"Ger' off me fool" Harry yelled with his strong street accent.  
  
"Not till' ye yelp fer mercy" Said the boy laughing  
  
"Yer be sorry!" Harry said also laughingly.  
  
And that started the gigantic wrestling match. They were so into the present, that they didn't even notice the four shadows watching them. The first figure was a very tall man with a long, white beard and had an essence of wisdom about him. The second figure was of a cat-like nature, woman, with her hair tied back into a tight bun. The third figure had an exhausted look on him, with a slumped appearance; and lastly the fourth figure was a small quadruped animal. But much bigger than the average dog.  
  
"Hey, who ther'?" yelled Harry, as soon as the hair on the back of his neck rose.  
  
"No one to fear, I assure you" said Professor. Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"I aint goin' stand here like some dumb arse" said Harry icily and started to run off  
  
"Me neither" said the other boy named Arson  
  
They both started running as fast as they could down the dark, alleyway. The little one (Harry) was running like a small jack rabbit, or even, some would say, like a bolt of lightning. This is why many called him, 'Lightning' or 'lighty'. The huge dog started running full speed toward the young one. Even the tall lady transfigured into a small cat and ran ahead to try and scout out where they have gone, just in case the dog (Sirius) did not succeed in catching him. But soon Sirius did indeed catch Lightning but he had a heck of a time catching him.  
  
'God, he can really run!' thought Sirius huffing and puffing with all his might to catch his breath, but that's when he noticed that he wasn't in his dog figure anymore. He was in his regular human form, a man with long, black hair and a Johnny Depp like façade, cradling his God-son so hard so he couldn't get away.  
  
"Ger off me 'fore ye r'gret it!" said Harry menacing  
  
"Harry, Harry, calm down! It's me Padfoot! I'm not sure if you remember me, but-." Sirius started this all very fast but then stopped abruptly.  
  
"Pad foot. Can't be! I thoug' ye was dead. Or sumthin'..." Harry said quietly and started to slightly hyperventilate and lastly fainted dead away.  
  
"yo man watcha' do to 'im?" Asked Arson extremely mad  
  
"He.He remembers me" Sirius said still completely shocked of the occurrence that happened minutes before hand. He was still repeating the same thing over and over again, when the others finally caught up.  
  
"Sirius, you didn't have to scare him to death." Remus said bending over and waking Harry up with the small flick of his wand.  
  
"Wha' the (Four letter word which I am NOT allowed to say) is goin' 'ere" Asked Harry wildly getting up, quicker than you could say horse-riding-is- fun.  
  
"The dude knocked ye off ye feet." Arson said quickly, neither of the adults could understand what they were saying.  
  
"Mister Harry James Potter, we've come to accept you to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Dumbledore, that's Professor McGonagall (he said as she popped from her cat form), that's Remus Lupin friend of your fathers, and Sirius Black-uh another friend of your fathers."  
  
"Whoa. Deep. I did't know ye name was Harry" Arson laughed "does tha' mean ye full name is HAROLD ha-ha" Arson "Ye' know it'd be real bad if ye last name was Dick" he said hysterically laughing  
  
"Shut up," Harry said throwing a punch at him.  
  
"Lighty!! Get out, they is comin' fer ye." said a female voice running through the alley.  
  
"Who is?" Harry asked  
  
"Who da ye think, the Easter bunny?" said the girl a bit snappish, she looked like a girl 14 years of age or younger and also dressed in a very ragged way.  
  
"The cops, and Steve plus his dang cronies." said the girl in a fast manner. And with that she took off pulling the startled Arson and running smoothly with Harry. They were already out of sight when Sirius got up.  
  
"Damn we lost him again. He remembered me. I don't know how but he remembers. But if he remembers me. then that means that he remembers OH GOD!!" Sirius exclaimed  
  
"He remembers his parent's death" Remus said suddenly, looking after Harry, "and most importantly, Voldemort."  
  
"Well we must find him, this very instant!" said McGonagall sternly.  
  
"Runs too fast" Sirius replied "He's probably downtown right now." He said dejectedly.  
  
"Well, then we must hurry up then." Said Dumbledore tiredly "It's entirely my fault he had to live this disgusting life, I must find him to apologize for my dim-witted behavior. Oh how I will never forgive myself." He said aloud, not meaning for anyone else to hear.  
  
"It's not your fault." Said McGonagall briskly  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes, Albus, you just made one absolutely forgivable. Right Sirius" Remus said.  
  
"It's not your fault, Albus, but mine. I should have never switched Keepers, and I should have never gone after Peter. I should have, at least, stayed and took care of my God-son. I am a terrible Father figure. I sat in Jail for what? 9 ½ years, I mean think about it. He probably hates my guts by now." Sirius said with a tint of tears coming.  
  
"Now, now I wouln't say tha' I hate ye. I jus' back streeted the law, happen' man. Shit happen' can't stop it' neither."  
  
Harry said swiftly walking down the alley way towards them. He has more grace in walking then anybody else, he even makes Voldemort look like a stumbling fool.  
  
"You came back? Openly?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Course." said Harry curtly "Ye don' think I'd go strait to my hideout, knowin' ye would follow me? Eh? But I did com' 'ere to negotiate sort of speak."  
  
"Negotiate what?" asked Sirius confused.  
  
"Why ye all followin' me" Harry said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Yes, I see what you are aiming at. What do you want?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"I wanna' know why yer' followin' me, and what in hells name is Hoggerts."  
  
"Ok. But you have to answer 7 questions for us RIGHT AFTER" Sirius said quickly  
  
"3" Harry said  
  
"5" Sirius said immediately  
  
"1" Harry said  
  
"Ok. 3 it is" Remus cut in  
  
"We'll have to answer your questions in private" Dumbledore said at once "It's too dangerous out here in the open."  
  
"Ok. I kno' where ta' go. But its in da' hood, not very respectable ta' sort of say." Harry said  
  
"Well." Dumbledore started  
  
"We'll go" Sirius said right away "We'll go" he said again looking at Dumbledore. That's when Remus caught on.  
  
"Yes. Yes let's go" said Remus. Then he whispered to Dumbledore "He's probably going to take us to where he lives" With understanding, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, and Remus, took off with Harry.  
  
*~END CHAPTER 1~* 


	2. The run in

Title: O MY GOSH! (Yes crappy title)  
  
Summary: A.U. When Harry Potter's, relatives throw him out to the streets, when he was ONLY 2 years old. He has a long time to find out how to take care of him-self. But will the finding of his God-father change the whole way of his living? PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter J.K does. So THERE! I don't own anything except for the plot, and maybe a few characters! Thanks ( don't sue  
  


* * *

  
AN: Hey!! What's up? Okay I'd like to say, before I start, that I've never been to London, or England, or, for that matter, any other country before. So I'd just wanted to tell you that... yep... that's about it... I'll get to the chapter now... bye... *wahhhhwahhh* LOL PS just to give you a tease you will have to READ the WHOLE chapter to see the replies to the reviews!! ( THANK YOU SO MUCH! You all are going to make me cry! J/k (  
  
Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Sirius entered a very, dirty part of London. Harry was certainly right when he said that it wasn't the most "respectable" place to go. Harry kept walking till he got to a run down old building. As they were walking down the path way, Sirius saw a rusty sign hanging half way off the building, saying S.B Orphanage.  
  
"I thought you lived in a hide out." Sirius stated scowling at the sign.  
  
"I do. Th' orphanage keeper lef' years 'go." Harry replied coolly. "Story 'as it tha' he got pinched by th' cops fer drivin' wit' out a license, and havin' been 'bit drunk at th' time. I believe it, ta' tell you th' truth, he was 'lways drunk." Harry said gruffly, while Sirius looked menacing at the building.  
  
Sirius walked in the building very cautiously, as if the building would collapse on him if he went in too far. Harry saw this, however, and smirked. Sirius looked at him in a HA-HA this is NOT funny manner, which made Harry snort out laughing. 'With only meeting one hour ago, they sure get along, extremely well.' thought Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"Is this where you live?" asked Remus, looking around.  
  
"Yep, home-sweet home!" Harry said, in a gloomy exclamation. "Me and 'few others." he said again.  
  
"Well, lets get this over with ok? I want to get out of here." Sirius said.  
  
"Ok, I wanted ta' kno' why yer followin' me and what this Hoggerts is" Harry said, very business like.  
  
"Well, that's a very long story, Harry, maybe you should come with us, and have a good meal, and good nights sleep, before you hear such a very, long story." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Do I look stupi', do ye really think that I will com' wit' ye?" Harry asked  
  
"Well, whether or not you decide to come with us, I will force you, or use any other type of measure to get you to Hogwarts. This is NO place for children. Especially you; young man, and I assure you that your God-father will also make you come with." Dumbledore said gravely, looking at Sirius.  
  
"Ya, well I stopped listenin' and trustin' adults long ago, and ye all bringin' me to Hoggerts or warthogs, whatever, will not get me to do so." Harry said stubbornly.  
  
"If I leave, you need to tell me once mor' what in hells bells, is this here schoo' fer? Cos' I already kno' everythin' I need a kno'." Harry said once again  
  
"HOGWARTS is a school, for witchcraft and wizardry. For children who have magical powers, you know able to levitate things with their wands. For example" Minerva said while flicking her wand saying very clearly 'Wingardium Leviousa!' and the table, by the door, rose 5 ft above ground.  
  
"Oh! I see what you're saying. So all you have to be able to do is this?" Harry asked raising his hands and letting a bright white light shine through his finger tips. Pointed directly at Sirius and raising him about 5 ft in the air.  
  
"Oh my God, what the-" Sirius started while he was raised in the air.  
  
"Where in the world did you learn that?" Dumbledore asked astonished.  
  
"Well, ye see I was runnin' from the uh... well runnin' and I sort of fell off a buildin' and then I realized tha' I was still in th' air. That little incident sort of tipped me off ye kno'?" Harry said "If that schoo' take magical kids... Then ye may wanna consider taken the others kids here, there's only 2 others, and they both can do the same thing" he continued.  
  
"They both can?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Yep, but they can also do other stuff, as can I" He said  
  
Dumbledore thought wearily about the idea, and silently agreed to it. 'If' thought Dumbledore, 'Voldemort ever regains power, these kids could be a help. If they have all these powers told.' While he was thinking the two other children came in. The girl, named Savannah, and, of course, the boy name Arson. They both seemed to be of 10 to 12 years of age, range. Savannah was drinking from a green bottle while the boy yelled out  
  
"Yo, lightning or should I say Harold, anyway tha' was some fly get away. Yer-" Arson broke off seeing the other adults.  
  
"Oh sheeeit, parental advisories, something I didn't want to see today." stated Savannah while creeping toward the door.  
  
"Hey, ye wait 'ight there!" Harry said "These interestin' people seem to wanna take us some where." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, like juvy hall, or hey, even better jail! No thanks, I'm content staying right here, and you'd be wise to do the same, as well. But I can't control you so adios amigos, I'm out of here." She said making a break for the door, but while she was doing so Harry sort of froze her in place, but she could still speak.  
  
"I should have known you'd do that." She said disconsolately. "It's not funny! Let me go this instant, or I'll state some VERY important secrets of yours ALOUD; to your friends." She said gruffly.  
  
"Just hear me out! This schoo' they talkin' bout is fer magic people, cool aint it?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"And you heard this from 4 people dressed in bath robes." She asked. "Maybe you should take a visit to Happy Dale? I heard there was an opening." Savannah stated primly.  
  
"Eh, yer the one who actua'y believed in this hogwash" Harry said back  
  
"That's because I have actual evidence. UNLIKE you." She said back.  
  
"What evidence do you have?" asked Minerva in a rush  
  
Savannah was thinking seriously about saying "none of your beeswax" but then thought better of it when she saw the serious looks on them.  
  
"My... My parents..." she said timidly  
  
"Who are they?" Dumbledore asked in a no-joke manner.  
  
"Sue and Roger Leonard... They're... They're in Azkaban." She said a bit ashamed.  
  
"You're their kid?" Sirius asked hoarsely, remembering the time he saw them in Azkaban.  
  
"Yeah, ashamed of it, but yes I am." She said forlornly "But I'm nothing like them... if perchance you knew them."  
  
"So... best be gettin' our stuff together, if we be goin' Harold" Said Arson trying to turn off the particular subject. They ran up the stairs only to return in a few minutes, with everything they owned.  
  
"Why do you have a violin case?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
"cuz' luck charm" answered Arson.  
  
Before Sirius could ask why, however, Remus told all to hush. But before they could run police officials came in surrounding the area.  
  
"Eh! Thi' is private property" Harry said while they pushed him against the wall cuffing him tightly doing the same with Arson and Savannah.  
  
"You're telling me? I think not. You and your little friends have been stealing from the café downtown." said Officer Bennett. "And you're going to pay"  
  
"You can't arrest them! It's against the law!" Said Minerva outraged  
  
"Ma'am if you don't want to be apprehended than I advise you to stay out of this." said the other officer.  
  
"You have NO right to talk to me in that manner!" Minerva disagreed. Getting extremely irritated, she and the others went with the authorities and waited for  
  
~**********************~ CLIFFY I know I'm mean.... Now, I'm not sure if this chapter was any good. It may have been a bit rushed... but I promise the next chapter will MUCH better. PLEASE leave a review... I can take constructive criticism, or any criticism for that matter. PLEASE TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE... Sorry for the wait, I was SO busy last week. BUT now I have a WHOLE week off, for winter break. (  
  
Reviews:  
  
Trinity Day: It's all very complicated if you don't read the WHOLE thing first. But thank-you anyway for reviewing!  
  
Tageri Tsukiakari, Srialb, and Twin Kats: (I put you all in the same thing, hope you don't mind!) Hey!!! Thank you SO much for your review  
  


* * *

  
GJMEGA: Hey! Thanks for you opinion, I only did that once sooooo my mom wouldn't see me writing that (she likes to read over my shoulder grrrrrrrrrrr) thanks 4 reviewing!!! Athenakitty: Whoaaa slow down! LOL OK first of all thanks for reviewing, second of all, they ARE looking for Harry, BECAUSE Sirius broke out of jail earlier than before, (I'll explain that in future chapters) I don't understand the other question, AND Harry will get more info. And um wait in store for what the Dursley's get!!! * laughs evilly and runs out the door* 


	3. Camp GreenLake

CH 3: Camp GreenLake  
  
Title: O MY GOSH! (Yes crappy title)  
  
Summary: A.U. When Harry Potter's, relatives throw him out to the streets, when he was ONLY 2 years old. He has a long time to find out how to take care of him-self. But will the finding of his God-father change the whole way of his living? PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter J.K does. So THERE! I don't own anything except for the plot, and maybe a few characters! Thanks ( don't sue!!!  
  
Harry sat on the prison bench like he had been there many times before. Luckily, however, Dumbledore and the others were there to bail him out.  
  
"I'm here to bail out Harry James Potter" Dumbledore said with an aura of dignity and power.  
  
"Um...Um Harry Potter, why would you want him? And besides that he's been bailed out of here to many times, he's goin' to the Green Lake work camp." The young officer said timidly.  
  
"Well I must have-" Dumbledore started only to be interrupted by Remus blurting out  
  
"What did he do before?" The officer replied looking around thoroughly "he was trafficking drugs; he gets into many fights, possession of a gun, forgery, and the unavoidable reason of pick pocketing." The officer said very quietly "but you didn't hear that from me, I could get into deep trouble if people found out"  
  
"Oh come on, they were just the petty things he di'" said Arson smirking. "How 'bout hot wirin' the mustang! Tha' was wonderful-." He jerked to a stop when Harry elbowed him in the stomach. And muttering two simple words 'shut up'  
  
"Now if it was in the case of the two other brats then I might be able to let you guy's take them, but however, that rascal over there" he said pointing at Harry, "is a trouble maker, and it is against my authority to let you guys take him. He'll be shipped off tomorrow, if you'd still like to get them back, you have to fill out these forms, and you'll have to have a lawyer, for the court date which will be arranged in a month." He finished  
  
"What happens if this mess isn't cleared till after the period of time Harry spends at the work camp?" Minerva asked.  
  
"He'd be sent back to St. Brutus' school for incurably juvenile delinquents."  
  
"What do you mean 'sent back'?" She asked angrily  
  
"He was there for a period of 3 months when he was about 6, he ran away." He replied grimly  
  
"If he ran away since then was arrested, why wasn't he returned?" Dumbledore asked, now eyes flashing with irritation.  
  
"Because he always had an adult bail him out." He said once again in a timid way.  
  
When he was told that everyone turned and looked at Harry. He looked back at them and said in an innocent way. "Wha', so I have connections, who doesn't?" he asked  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes and whispered in his ear "I advise you to be on your best behavior, or you'll have me to deal with. Just try not to get into to trouble!" She said exasperatedly, while patting his head.  
  
"I promise I'll try" He said back in a undertone. "Good boy" and she gave him something that she very rarely gives a smile.  
  
~BUS RIDE TO CAMP GREENLAKE~  
  
The bus ride to Camp Green Lake was a very, very long one.  
  
~CAMP GREENLAKE~  
  
When they arrived to the camp, all that was around was a huge Mountain, and many cabins.  
  
There were several, numerous holes in the ground. All being dug by boy's in orange suits.  
  
"They all dig one hole, everyday, to build character." Said the manager behind the desk, when he saw what Harry was looking at. "as you will be doing. Unless you get KP duty"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Here is your suit, boots, and token for one 4-minute shower. You'll get one of these everyday. You'll be in this cabin here. Your councilor will introduce you."  
  
Harry nodded once again. And walked into the cabin, only to meet.....  
  
***CLIFFY OR NOT? WHAT TO DO? OH WHAT TO DO? Hmmmm I know I'm sort of repeating holes, but I never said I owned it did I? Well I don't if your wondering, I thought I should add some other story into the Harry Potter story ya know? And this just sort of fit, I think I decided what to do, NO CLIFFY!!!!!!***  
  
Who Harry saw was exceptionally surprising to him, it was REMUS!! (A/N I always have seen Remus as the councilor type)  
  
"Oh hello, I am Dr. Lupin, I'll be your councilor. These other boys here are, Theodore, Steven, Charles, Hector, and John."  
  
Harry nodded to them  
  
"I'll let you all get acquainted." Remus said and left.  
  
"So what are ye in here for?" asked Theodore.  
  
"Many things'" Harry said dejectedly, and sat down on his bunk.  
  
"Oh you from the street, man?" Hector asked  
  
"Ya, ho' 'bout ye guy's?" He asked.  
  
All of them looked at each other, "um no, only Hector has been on the street, right man?"  
  
"Ya" he said sitting down next to him  
  
~DINNER~  
  
Mush,  
  
END  
  
Okay I know this was short but I had to get another chapter up, SORRY IT WAS SOOOOOO LONG!!!!!! My computer didn't work, and I was really busy!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Athenakitty: Thanks for reviewing.... Yes to all of your questions :-) I dedicate my chapter to you!! You review all of my stories!!! THANKS(  
  
###### # # # # # # # # # # # # ############## ############# ############ ########## ######## #### # |^^^^) |```````\ /---- -----|````````\ /  
|____/ |__ \ / | |___ \ / \ / O \  
| \ | \ / | | \ / \ / 0 |  
| \ |_____ \/ ___|__ |______ \/ \/ O |  
  
/ 


	4. HOGWARTS

Ch: 4  
  
AN: Hey!!!!! THANKYOUTAHNKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!! I wasn't sure if my chapter was any good! You made me soooooooooooooon happy!!!!! I wasn't sure if bringing the book/movie 'Holes' into it or not, and YOU GUYS PROVED ME RIGHT!!! ANYWHO I'll try to make the chapters longer, but it will probably take a week to get it posted! IS THAT OK? If it isn't just tell me!!! I would really like to know! (  
  
Harry looked up from his hole when the water truck came growling down the pathway.  
  
'Finally, they thin' they ca't get 'way wit' not feedin' us really... Thank- God Remus is here'. Harry thought warily to himself. It had been only a week he has been there, and he already despised digging holes. Oh of course he was the fastest digger there, but he still rather run the streets of London, than labor at a work camp. He felt cramped in this place...  
  
"Come along, line up," called Remus, while he got out of the truck. After he gave all the other boys water he discreetly pulled Harry to the side and said, "How are you fairing?"  
  
"Ok. I guess, nobod' ca' do well at these kind ov' places." Harry said gloomily.  
  
"Well just hold on for a couple days. Dumbledore has got a plan to sneak you out  
/Sirius is worried about you, you know." Remus said gently  
  
"Yeah, well I believe it whe' I get out of 'ere." Harry said, "but how' Arson, and Savannah doin'?" Harry asked  
  
"Oh their both fine. Dumbledore took them to Hogwarts and started to test their magical ability. Savannah is a great seer and Arson... Well he's uh... a wizard." Remus said while smiling.  
  
"Well tha' good." Harry said, "they'll be able to com' to uh... Hog...warts yeah Hogwarts righ'?" Harry inquired  
  
"Of course... We'll just have to pull some strings, and get some funds to send them." Remus explained.  
  
"Ye do know their par'nts are still alive? 'ight?" Harry asked "Ye ca' contact 'hem"  
  
"Well, that's what we're doing now; do you by any chance know why they were so bad?" Remus asked. "Ya, Savannah's parents were awful nasty, I suppose she was beaten 'hen she wa' younger. An' Arson parents... they forgot 'im in London few years ba', I took 'im in, I did, he didn't know where he lived, poor chap. Suppose 'is parents wan' 'im." I tried lookin' fer 'hem but found nothin'." Harry said thinking deeply.  
  
"Thank-you Harry, but you better get back to digging." Remus said sadly looking at the 2 ½ foot dug hole. "I promise you'll get out of here. Sirius has been begging to come here, but Dumbledore won't let him. 'Cause he's still on the run, and everything. He wanted me to tell you that 'he is gonna storm the ministry to get free, and take you to live with him, and then you'll both be able to eat mounds of candy every single day.' But I'll probably have to come and bring you both to the dentist after." He continued smiling.  
  
Harry gave a small smile back, although it did look like a smirk as well.  
  
"Well gotta ge' ba', ye know."  
  
"Ok" Remus said looking at Harry retreating back.  
  
~~~~~*******~~~~~ Dumbledore's office ~~~~~*******~~~~~  
  
"Sirius, calm down! You have to think rationally. If you even think about leaving this castle before September 1st, you will put yourself endanger of ruining your life and Harry's. He's never had real parental supervision, and has been living ON the streets almost all his life. I don't want you to expect him to run with open arms to you. He doesn't trust anybody, and we all need to work on that. But I can only hope he'll start to trust you. For he'll never be able to grow up properly. He'll never even look me in the eye when I tell him all the mistakes that I made when he was younger." Dumbledore said a bit downheartedly.  
  
"Albus, don't do that. You couldn't give him to me, 'cause you thought I was a murderer. You couldn't give him to Remus, 'cause of his condition. You couldn't take him because you have a school to run. So if anybody is to blame is me, I changed secret keepers, I went off looking for Peter, I stood there laughing when the stupid bloke pretended to blow his guts up, and I let them take me off. And its also the Ministry's fault because they didn't give me a trial. So if its anybody's fault it is the Ministry's and mine." He finished poetically.  
  
"Sirius you can't blame this on yourself. You were just the victim of innocence. You believed your friend not to be a traitor, which is something everybody would do. I don't think it was your fault and neither should you." Dumbledore said wisely.  
  
"Ok... Let me get this strait... I can't blame myself.... BUT you can... I don't think that fair." Sirius said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and began to make the arrangements for Harry's return. With him being such a high individual in the Ministry, he'll have him out in no more than 2 weeks.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~ Days went by very, VERY, slowly for Harry. He soon became very buff, for an eleven year old. And he had quite a tan. With his messy hair, tan, and him wearing no glasses he looked like, as the Americans will call him, a HOTTAE!!!! (LOL I'm an American and I had to, I just had to. LOL)  
  
When finally the day came and he was able to leave the horrid place. He went right away to Diagon alley, and bought his materials. Then He went to Hogwarts where Arson, and Savannah were currently living. They were all very quiet, and crept through Hogwarts all the time. They soon got to know all of the teachers, and staff. They read many of the Hogwarts books in the library, and got to know the magical world very soon.  
  
And before they knew it, it was September 1st and they went to Kings cross station.....  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
"Ye know we know 'ow ta' get ta' the trains ourselves. Sirius tol'ed us 'ow." Harry said.  
  
"I know," said Dumbledore, "I just want to make sure you actually get there." He continued looking at Savannah the most.  
  
"What? I never said anything about running away," she defended herself.  
  
"AWWW ye just blew it, Sav, ye know tha' 'hen ye deny it, it usually means ya di' it." Harry said smirking.,  
  
"Harry, SHUTUP, you know that you're real lucky that somebody, of adult nature, is sitting in the car, because IF somebody, of adult nature, wasn't in here, you'd be on the ground whimpering. And that whimpering would just be from your head aching." She said severely.  
  
Harry continued smirking,  
  
"But ye kno' tha' aint really no threat, 'cos there is somebody of adult nature in the taxi cab. So..." Harry said, his smirking getting deeper. She looked at him and said  
  
"Aint really no threat, is a double negative. Speak correctly if your going to be sarcastic." She said primly.  
  
"No, cuz aint, aint even a word. Grammatically anywa'. So it WAS correct speakin'. 'Cept for the aint, and the wording, without the aint." Harry said. And then there was a shocked silence. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU KNOW THAT!!!!" exclaimed Arson dramatically.  
  
"I may no' be the sharpest crayon in the box, bu' I still know some stuff." He said scowling, "and because I used to watc' 'Sesame Street' in St. Brutus's. He added as an after thought. Not expecting the sudden burst of laughter, which came from Savannah, "I..*laughter* can-can *more laughter* just see you *peels of laughter* singing the ABC RAP!!!!! *More laughter following for several more blocks*" That statement made EVERYBODY burst out laughing.  
  
~The Train ride~  
  
When Harry, Savannah, and Arson arrived at the train station they quickly found a car, and sat quietly. While the train started a boy with red hair came in a said,  
  
"Can I sit here? Everywhere is full." With everyone saying yes, they all chatted for a while when another person came in, this time a young girl with frizzy, mouse brown hair.  
  
"Have you seen a toad? A boy name Neville (SP?) lost one." She said very fast.  
  
"No I 'aven't seen on' ave yer guy's?" Harry asked the rest of the car.  
  
"Nope, but we'll help you look. I'm Savannah, that's Arson, that's Ron, and that's –" Savannah started but was quickly interrupted by Hermione saying "I know who you are," she exclaimed pointing at Harry, "your Harry Potter!" She finished.  
  
"Get out" Ron said looking at Harry closely.  
  
"Ya, so wha'?" Harry asked scowling, "gotta problem wit' tha'?" He asked intimidating.  
  
"No, NO. There's nothing wrong with that, it just, its just, well your SO famous!" Exclaimed Ron, who found out right away not to get on Harry's bad side.  
  
"Ya, well le' jus' drop it k?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Ron said quickly.  
  
~After train ride~  
  
When they got off the train, they were automatically greeted by Hagrid, the grounds keeper.  
  
"Hey 'agrid" Harry yelled jovially. He and Hagrid had both taken a bonding to one another. The main reason being because they were common in many ways, their accent, and they both never knew their mother. However, Hagrid had had the wonderful chance of having a father. But soon Harry was ALWAYS around Hagrid, not that he was never around Sirius, he was, but they were very much so distant. Harry doesn't trust anybody, except for Savannah, Arson, and he put some trust into Hagrid. All in all Harry quite liked Hogwarts, and was ready for a fulfilling year.  
  
~THE FEAST~  
  
Professor McGonagall led Harry, and the rest of the first years to the middle of the great hall. And put an old hat on a stool, after having the hat magically wake up and a sing a very long song (which I am NOT typing cause, I don't wanna), Professor McGonagall called the first name.  
  
"Hermione Granger," she said as a girl walked timidly up to the stool. But almost a second later she was placed in,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
McGonagall called many more....  
  
"Hannah Abbott. (SP?)"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Ronald Weasley"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Arson Benson" (I forgot what I had for his last name sorry!)  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
3 more Slytherins, 4 Hufflepuffs, 1 Gyrffindors, and 6 Ravenclaws later, Savannah was called.  
  
"Savannah Leonard"  
  
And after a few minutes later she was called GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Then, after the gut wrenching waiting, it was finally Harry's turn. Professor McGonagall called out,  
  
"Harry Potter" and there was a gasp through the crowd, and one unasked question, 'will the boy who lived be placed the brave Gyrffindor, or maybe the humble, and loyal Hufflepuff, perhaps the smart Ravenclaw, but God- forbid the sly Slytherin? Harry met all the qualities; he was brave, humble, loyal, and very sly.  
  
After about 15 minutes, which was a new record-the old one was 5 minutes, but that was only because the student was suppose to be a squib-the old hat, after being asked to, called out 'GYRFFINDOR!'  
  
With an in-famous smirk he walked calmly to the Gryffindor table. All in all the teachers, as in Professor McGonagall, and Dumbledore, were very happy.  
  
After getting to know everybody in the house, Harry suddenly felt very full. (With food, LOL) That precise minutes Dumbledore stood and said,  
  
"Well now that your tummies are full, and your minds are sleepy, I think it is time that you all should hop on off to bed. But before you do, I have an announcement; please note that the forbidden forest is, as the name states, forbidden. Now OFF to bed!!" He said smiling.  
  
~~~~END~~~~  
  
OK was it good? SORRY it took so long to put up!!! I tried to make it longer, did I succeed? I sure hope so! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank to all of the reviewers!  
  
Eric2 LOL I'll try not to make any cliffies!  
  
Starlight Dreams I made this chapter (and hopefully all of the rest) longer JUST FOR YOU! LOL  
  
HexWa, and Drusilla Thanks 4 ur review!!!! It really, truly made me smile ( !!!  
  
Athena Kitty ok, now for your first question everybody will be keeping an eye on Harry, so he won't get into any trouble! And YOU'LL HAVE TO SEE ABOUT THE DURSLEY'S!!! *looks around the room, finds the door, runs out laughing evilly. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA* THANKS 4 REVIEWING!!!!!!  
  
Plz review! 


End file.
